Naruto: Healing Cherry Blossoms are sliding all over the world
by Wolferjay OC Factory
Summary: After the fourth shinobi war, Sakura Haruno is summoned by lady Tsunade to teach medicine to the world. Leaving behind the leaf, Sakura sets out for the world, with a disciple at her side. Hikari Hyuga is a hyuga prodigy, and is the younger twin of Hanabi Hyuga by one minute. This stoic hyuga becomes Sakura's disciple, along the way, they meet a certain boy that joins their journey
1. Medicinal Roots, Spreading the teachings

Author's note: Welcome readers, this is a collaboration work of me(wolferjay) and Yumia( a Quotev author). This work shall be posted on both Quotev as Yumia being the main author and on Fanfiction as me being the main author. Please support our work and enjoy.

Co-Author's note: It's me Yumi here! with another story! This is a Collab between me and the ever so wonderful Wolferjay! Hikari Hyuga is my oc, and the mysterious boy is Wolferjay's oc! This is my first collab, and my first published Naruto fanfiction! anyways, there may or may not be romance involved in this story. And in case you didn't know, this is a Sakura Haruno fanfic! So if you are here to rant about Sakura, I suggest you leave and go get yourself a life. This character info page probably will change in the future as the story goes on. the first chapter should be released tomorrow so until then, Sayonara~

Yumia

* * *

{Swish! Rustle! Swish!}

The leaves atop the trees all around the forest covered village of Konoha swayed and rustled as the wind breezed pass them. Usually awaken by the pleasantry of the morning scents, Sakura Haruno laid covered under her bed covers. As the elegant mixed scents of flowers from down the street flooded her room, the young 19 year old Kunoichi's eyes slowly slid open. She lazily rose up from under the covers which fell onto her lap as her arms stretched into the arm and she let out a silent yawn. The pinkette rose from the comforts of her own bed and walked towards the mirror. A slim petite figure with light pink hair and Jade green eyes greeted her. She changed into her regular ninja clothing a red sleeveless qipao dress tied at the waist with a black obi and reaching upper thigh and a short black tights and black sandals and gloves before walking out of her cherry blossom themed bedroom.

She went downstairs to the kitchen of her apartment. She took out some leftover pancake batter and poured it into the frying pan. After the pancakes were down cooking, she set them on the table with some blueberries and strawberries. Just as she was about to dig in, someone knocked on her door. Groaning, she opened the door to be greeted with an anbu.

"The fifth hokage has requested your presence." The anbu spoke with no emotion.

"Tell Tsunade-sensei, that I will come AFTER I finish my breakfast." The anbu simply nodded before shushining away.

After Sakura finished her meal of pancakes, she internally debated on whether or not she should shushin to the hokage's office or walk there. She chose to walk. After all, the last time she shushined there she gave the Anbu a heart attack. She opened the door and strolled along the village side. The familiar village people greeted her and she would nod in acknowledgement.

After a good 15-20 minute stroll Sakura reached the hokage building. She went up to the hokage's office and knocked. " You may come in." A feminine voice answered. Sakura walked in and was greeted by the sight of her old sensei, Tsunade.

" Tsunade-sensei." Sakura greeted before bowing down.

" Sakura now you may be wondering why you were called here."

Sakura raised her head and said " Yes?"

" Well, the reason I here, is because I want you to become a teacher." Tsunade's words echoed across the room.

Sakura personally thought she wasn't ready to become a teacher. After all, she had once beaten up poor Konohamaru for commenting on her forehead. " Tsunade-sensei if I may, why would you want me to become a teacher?"

" You are one of my most successful students I've ever had. It is time for you to pass on the knowledge that I've passed on to you. This will be very beneficial for your future." Sakura didn't bother to argue. If THE Tsunade believed in this, there was no room for argument. "

Will I be teaching in this will I be traveling around?" Sakura questioned.

" I would prefer if you were to travel," Tsunade answered smoothly.

" But I don't have a disciple!" Sakura said panicking.

" It won't be too hard to find a disciple, now shoo." Tsunade ended with a shooing motion. Sakura left, pondering about finding a disciple. ["First off, they would need efficient chakra control. It would be for the best if they could withstand blood and Gore."] Thinking, Sakura pondered on what to do when she felt on light tug on her dress. She looked down to see an 10-12 year looks up at her.

The young girl then asked, "Miss you do need a disciple?" Sakura's eyes widened. The girl had read her mind.

"H-Hai(Yes) I do." Sakura answered uncertainty . The young girl motioned for the ninja to follow her. Sakura did as she was told and a mere 20 minutes later they had arrived at area of the village known to house the Hyuga clan members. She was lead into the Hyuga compound by the young girl. Sakura entered the compound with uncertainty as the young girl ushered her to an slightly secluded area of the compound.

"Are you sure I'm allowed here?" Sakura questioned.

"Oh, don't worry I got permission from the head." The girl said cheerfully. Sakura nodded as they reached the end of a corridor. There a girl was sitting on the veranda looking out at the trees while awaiting for them. The girl was petite, had long pure ebony hair, and had the signature pale lilac hyuga eyes.

The young girl who lead her there announced, "Meet your new possible apprentice, Hikari Hyuga."

Hikari then asked, " Are you a medical nin?"

"I am, and i was taught by Tsunade-sama herself." Sakura replied.

"Are willing to accept me as your disciple then?" Hikari continued

"That isn't really only for me to decide actually." Sakura answered

"Oh, do you mean I need special permission or something first?" Hikari questioned.

"Yeah, for the most part I guess. But, more importantly than that, I am on my way to get ready for a extremely long journey around the world, so your family might not agree with that." Sakura explained.

"Actually, by the request of Hanabi-Neechan and Otou-san some members of the clan are being tasked to learn certain skills. I being one such member was give the task to study medical ninjutsu, so my family already agrees to whatever may help me in doing so." Hikari answered her.

"A-ah, ok I guess. Then prepare your things to leave for tomorrow morning at around 8:00 AM." Sakura replied surprised by the pure level of such a convenient coincidence as this. After properly saying her goodbyes to the two girls Sakura made her way out of the Hyuga compound then hurried back towards the Hokage's office.

Making it back to the Hokage's office in quarter of the time it did earlier, Sakura rushed through the halls of the building instantly getting to the door of Tsunade's office. She slammed the door open surprising Tsunade who sat at her desk, "Sa-Sakura, what the hell? What's the problem?" Tsunade exclaimed as she got up and walked towards Sakura.

"Tsunade-sensei, a few minutes ago I was approached to become the master of someone." Sakura announced.

"Hah? And? Is that all, that made you this panicked?" Tsunade replied as she shook her head and walked back to her desk.

"A-ah, well I accepted her and we agreed to leave at 8 in the morning. But, I thought I had to report it to you, to have any proper documents and the like be processed." Sakura shocked at Tsunade's unconcerned reaction.

"Oh, in that case you didn't have to do that. Since a short moment after you left earlier I received her document regarding this issue and approved it already." Tsunade answered as she continued looking through the piles of documents littered around the office. "Hah! I can't wait until Kakashi is appointed to take over here. All this work is just too troublesome." Tsunade complained as Sakura saw herself out not wanting to be apart of her ranting.

As she left the office, Sakura was encountered by Naruto, Hinata and many of their friends who all welcomed her to join them as they were headed out to eat. The group walked down the streets of Konoha with Sakura hanging back slightly while reminiscing the past they all share as well as moping slightly over the fact that she would be able to see her hometown for quite a while. As the time passed by with her friends all having a great time while she contemplated the uncertainty she would face and struggle of raising a disciple alone, Naruto tapped her on her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts saying, "Sakura-chan, What's up? Why the gloomy look. Shouldn't you be the most excited one here seeing that Sasuke will return to the village for a short visit in a few days before he heads out again."

"Remembering this fact since she received a letter a while ago didn't help the situation causing her to groan loudly as she leapt to her feet and announced, "I WAS APPOINTED BY TSUNADE-SAMA TO LEAVE THE VILLAGE AND TEACH MEDICINE AROUND THE WORLD."

"WHAT?" They all shouted at once. After only a few seconds of actually thinking they would miss her, the group all applauded her in congratulations.

"Sakura-chan, that's amazing news your, you get to go and show the world your greatness." Naruto stated.

"When do you leave? We will all see you off then." asked Ino.

"Uh-um, At noon tomorrow" Sakura lied not wanting to have to actually say goodbye when leaving.

"We'll all cheer you on as you leave." they answered as they continued celebrating until a little past 8 PM when they let Sakura head home to finish her packing for her long trip.

When Sakura went home, she trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. She packed all the necessary things and then went to sleep in her warm cozy bed.

*At the Hyugas*

Hikari didn't know how to feel about this. Should she be happy? Nervous? Scared? She calmly finishing packing for the trip before heading down to dinner. " Hello Imouto-san(Hika-chan)," Hinata greeted Hikari.

"Hi Nee-san," Hikari replied before sitting down at the dinner table next to her older twin, Hanabi. "Hey Imouto-san, tomorrow you're going to travel with Sakura-chan right?" Hanabi asked, and the two twins went off into a deep conversion.

*Back with Sakura*

The next morning at 7:40 Am exactly, Sakura had arrived at the gates leading out of Konoha. She was dressed in her carrying a bag across her shoulders filled with daily necessities and medical tools. She walked up to the guards at the gate and they both exchanged Good mornings as she awaited Hikari's arrival. A couple moments later, Hikari arrived in her ninja attire: a maya-blue sleeveless with azure trimmings around the collar and arm holes top wrapped by a thin black string just under her breasts with a small slit at the bottom showing a small part of her belly along with a knee lenght skin-fit black tights with two maya blue pockets one on the right and one one the left outer mid-thighs while using a khaki color sandal which strapped around her calfs over a white ankle bands and a fingerless black glove on her right hand over a white band which she wore around both her arms starting at her wrists and ending around a inch away from her elbows and to top it all off she wore her Konoha headband loosely tied around her neck and Kunia case strap around her left biceps while carrying a standard travel bag thrown across her shoulders.

" Are you ready?" Sakura asked the young Hyuga prodigy, who simply nodded yes.

" Where are we going to travel first Sakura-sensei( because she's Sakura's disciple now) Hikari asked.

" We will first be heading towards the land of earth." Sakura answered as the two girls started on their journey.

After walking for well around 6 hours straight they arrived at a small town near the borders between the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth, where they decided to stop and have a late lunch. The two girls made their way towards a small teashop. After receiving their order they simply ate as they enjoy the rather serene scenes the town had to offer. Just as they were about finished a young woman dressed in a red and black loose fitting sundress ran into town yelling for help.

* * *

AN/Character profile:

Name: Hikari Hyuga

age: 12

D.O.B: Mar 27

height: 5'2" (being Hanabi's Hikari has similar if not the same height as her)

clan: Hyuga

kekkei genkai: Byakugan

personality: not the nicest person, is stoic, cold, can be sarcastic, tends to get violent when irritated, doesn't like being a damsel in distress,

likes: Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, Naruto, Sakura, dango, mochi, and training

dislikes: a certain boy, orchimaru, kabuto, mardara, danzo, being useless, and being weak

background: Hikari Hyuga comes from the prestigious Hyuga clan, and is a prodigy, just like her twin Hanabi. when she and Hanabi were babies, her mother was killed on a mission.

family: Hizuka Hyuga ( Mother, deceased)

Hiashi Hyuga ( Father, alive)

Hinata Hyuga ( older sister, alive )

Hanabi Hyuga ( elder twin sister, alive)

Neji Hyuga ( older cousin, deceased)

Hizashi Hyuga ( uncle, deceased)

appearance: Pure ebony silky hair, white porcelain skin, pale lilac eyes

strength: Hikari' s a prodigy, so she's strong. she is talented at chakra control, and later on medical ninjutsu. she is a master of the gentle fist style and of the Byakugan.

fave quote: " You can never find rest until you learn to finally let go of the hatred and hurt that


	2. The Mysterious Prankster, Lessons in Aid

Author's Note: If there is any questions relating to the story except what to expect from the plot, feel free to leave a comment. If you enjoy this story check out the other solo works of me(Wolferjay OC FACTORY) or Yumia(Exclusive Quotev author). Enjoy

Co-Author's Note: I am going to shamelessly promote an original story of mine called Daughter of a Fox. a girl named Kudaketa realizes there is a world between the mortals and the gods( That i somewhat own a right to), the Demigod world.

* * *

" Help!"

Sakura and Hikari immediately ran after the woman. " What happened miss?" Hikari immediately asked.

" Someone broke into my house and stole my belonging!" The woman exclaimed, panicking.

"Where did he go?" Sakura asked calmly.

"Over there." cried the woman, pointing at a young boy that was around the age of Hikari running away with several objects in hand towards a alley( Yumia:I know it's cliche).

" After him!" Sakura ordered, and Hikari nodded before both of them shushined to the alley. The boy looked surprised at the fact they basically teleported, before recovering. Upon seeing Hikari's eyes, he threw some knives at Sakura so she would be forced to dodge and then grabbed Hikari by the waist and threw her over his shoulder then he ran deeper into the alley. Hikari immediately reacted and bonked him on the back of his head hard, so he was forced to let her go. While at it, she struck all his chakra points with her Gentle Fist and Byakugan. The boy gave a groan as he started to fall to the ground before suddenly bursting into a cloud of smoke.

Hikari was confused for a face palming. "The clone jutsu. Of course." Hikari ran back to where Sakura was. Sakura was perfectly fine. The knives were at her feet.

" The boy was a clone," Hikari explained to Sakura, who nodded. They glanced at the lady, who dashed forward grabbing both of Hikari's wrist forcing them behind her back.

The townspeople gathered around by the noise from earlier all stood back watching the event take place as they whispered to each other, "Sigh! It's him again isn't it. When will he get enough of those pranks and move along from our peaceful town."

"LET ME GO YOU HAG!" Hikari annoyed by being caught shouted at the woman before stomping down hard towards the woman's toe. The woman shifted her feet slightly causing the incoming foot to miss by just a few centimetres.

"Tch! I mistook a couple of Kunoichi for regular travellers, I got to escape now." The woman mumbled to herself as she slightly opened her hand releasing a few pellets which exploded into filling the area with smoke as she released Hikari and vanished.

As the smoke cleared with the woman gone, the townsfolk began to disperse from the area back to their lives.

"What was that all about?" Sakura questioned as she walked towards Hikari, who had her Byakugan activated scanning the area, to confirm if she had gotten hurt in any way.

"Hikari-chan, don't worry about it. It must have just been some kind of childish prank." Sakura instructed her as she deactivated her Byakugan, however, kept on guard the entire time.

After the incident had seem to completely pass, the two girls returned to the tea shop and gathered their things then paid their bills and head through the town to continue forward.

Around 30 minutes later and about a mile and a half away from the town, the two girls were calmly walking down the road as a shadow dashed from bush to bush and tree to tree following behind them.

"Sigh! This wouldn't be so annoying if it didn't remind me of the past." Sakura sighed as she her brow twitched while she tried her best to keep her composure.

"Sakura-sensei, he has been following us since we left that town right? So why don't we make him stop?" Hikari questioned as she keep watch of the shadow's every movement using her Byakugan.

"Ah, so it is a boy then?" Sakura asked rhetorically before continuing, "I had thought it would be a boy, but I couldn't make sure myself without letting confronting him. Anyways we can leave him alone and hope he knocks it off, or if you find it annoying then do something about him."

"Hai!" Hikari replied and instantly launched a kunai to her left at a bush near a tree. The kunai stabbed into the ground behind the bush after flying through it as the shadow sprung out of the bush latching onto the tree.

Sakura quickly turned to face the area where Hikari attacked seeing a young boy about 4'11" around 13 years old with Light purple unkempt hair reaching the length of his waist, lightly tan skin with a large scar across his nose, grey eyes and slightly skinny figure. Dressed in torn and dirty clothing, a red with black trimmings T-shirt and black baggy short pants along with worn out slippers clinging on the tree. The young boy jumped off the tree after he sensed that the danger had passed and walked towards the kunai removing it from the ground then analyzing it careful.

"Who are you? Why are you following us? Answer me now." Hikari questioned with an intense glare.

"Ah! So this is what a Kunai looks like up close, huh?" the boy said aloud in excitement while ignoring her.

"Eh, why are you covered in such dirty and worn out clothes?" Sakura exclaimed as she ran up to the boy, who jumped back while slashing the kunai at Sakura defensively.

"Ow!" Sakura cried out as a shallow cut appeared in her palm under her glove, which was also cut while blood poured out slowly and dripped to the ground." YOU!" Hikari immediately on instinct ran up to him and struck his chakra points.

"Sakura-sensei!?" Hikari concerned then ran towards Sakura and watched her palm. " Are you alright sensei?" Hikari questioned.

"Don't mind this Hikari, with a little Chakra this will close right up." Sakura stated as she removed her glove tossing it to the ground unintentionally as she covered her other hand in Chakra then pressed it over the cut on her palm. The separated flesh stopped bleeding instantly then drew back together and closed.

"See? Good as new Hikari." Sakura continued.

The boy dashed passed the two girls in a low stance grabbing the glove off the floor as Hikari seeing his movement gripped him by his collar. The force at which the boy was moving and with which Hikari grabbed his collar caused the back of the boy's shirt to rip clean off his back as her nails grazed over his skin digging off some of the skin on his back.

"Ow, ow, ow!" the young boy cried out in pain as he reached and rubbed his hands on the scratches on his back while wiggling on the ground with Sakura's damaged glove between his thumb and index finger in his right hand.

"Calm down, if you keep doing that you made irritate it further, or even get dirt inside it and cause an infection." Sakura coaxed the young boy, who calmed down a bit.

Hikari standing behind the crouched down Sakura, lifted her left brow as she glanced at the piece of worn-out cloth in her hand then at the boy in pain on the ground.

"What's wrong with you, what are you doing down there like that?" Hikari uttered coming off as if he was beneath her.

"Hikari, although did attack us earlier, there is no need for such a scornful approach." Sakura examined the scratches on his back while commenting on her students' words.

" Doesn't it seem even a teeny bit strange that he's grabbing onto your glove like his life depends on it?" Hikari questioned, glaring at the boy with her byakugan in case he tries to attack them again.

"Uh, um here, you can have it back." the boy turned around and extended his hands with the glove while strings of Chakra wrapped around it stitching the area where it was cut back together.

" You have a kekkei genkai?" Hikari asked in shock while Sakura's eyes widen in surprise.

"Kekkei Genki? What's that?" the boy answered with a puzzled look.

"Hmmm? It seems to be a release type, but none I know about really." Sakura muttered.

" A kekkei genkai is a special trait that is passed down from generation to generation in a clan through DNA. Of course, sometimes people outside of the said clan can gain the kekkei genkai if it is transplanted into them, assuming that they don't die in the process," Hikari said, remembering what Yamato had said about his wood release. Out of 60 children who were injected with the first Hokage's DNA, only Yamato had lived and was able to use wood release.

"Oh, do you mean this little trick?" He replied as he held Hikari's kunai up and begin to split it down the middle before curling one half into a small ball.

Hikari observed his chakra with her byakugan. "It seems your chakra is a special type that can bend and manipulate physical objects in some aspect," Hikari observed.

Sakura picked up the small ball from out of his palm examining it only to find out that the steel Kunai had actually become a black rock ball. "Interesting," she mused.

"Isn't it scary?" the boy asked innocently before continuing, "I was chased out because I could do this. It is why everyone calls me Shikkan."

" It seems that some people still discriminate against people with kekkei genkai," Hikari said.

"After all this time, I've thought people would have changed." Hikari muttered, but she deducted it down to the Fourth shinobi war.

"In any case, something here doesn't add up. He was the woman from earlier right Hikari?" Sakura stated pondering something.

"The woman's chakra and his match up," Hikari answers.

"Then that means he can use ninjutsu, even if it is only the basics. So how is it he doesn't know what a Kunai looks like or what a Kekkei Genkai is?" Sakura continued as Hikari nodded in agreement.

"OH,OH! ME? ME? I can answer that." the boy excited replied. He then explained, "After I was chased out I travelled until I got around here a few months back. Anywhere I went had shinobi training in the woods sometimes so i would copy them in secret because it seemed cool, but they were scary at times when I to come out and play with them.

"He learnt the basics simply by copying someone and has this mysterious Kekkei Genkai. Hmmmm?" Sakura mumbled to herself softly. She then glanced at the boy for a few seconds before announcing, "Ok Hikari, we will be taking him along with us. Let try to avoid another case where a great evil could have been avoided if we didn't take him."

" Hai." Hikari shuddered at the memory of Sasuke. Poor Hinata was distraught over his departure from Konoha all those years ago.

"Ah, but before that, we have to get him some clothes and tend to those scratches you made Hikari. How about you try to do it Hikari?

" Hai." Hikari replied in a monotone voice before beginning to use the mystical palm technique to heal his scratches, ignoring the fact that she was seeing his bare skin. After she was done with his scratches, she stood up.

As she had finished the young boy jumped to his feet while spinning around causing his remaining piece of shirt hanging on his chest to fly off before he landed back to the ground. Sakura stepped behind him to inspect the care of Hikari then smile saying, "Good work there."

"Thank you sensei." Hikari responded.

"Hey, Hey, what was that just now it seems cool too. Can I learn something like that?" the boy exclaimed.

"That was medical ninjutsu," Sakura explained, "and if you want to learn it, Sakura-sensei can teach you, but you will need efficient chakra control," Hikari finished.

"We can test that out later on, but for now how will we get him cleaned up?" Sakura announced. " There's a river in there." Hikari points to the forest on the left side of the road. The trio started to headed towards the river.

* * *

AN/Character Profile:

Name: Shikkan (No last name until Hikari gave him one)

Age: 13

D.O.B: June 13

Height: 4'11"  
Blood Type: O

Clan: None

Kekkei Genkai: Create (Yin/Yang Release)

Personality: Childish and curious, jester, serious only when he deems the situation calls for it.

likes: Hikari, Playing tricks (such as flirting to angry Hikari), running around and questioning stuff

dislikes: His own first name, bad people, bitter things

background: abandoned at the age of 4 he grew up on the outskirts of Miryō village, a some land side village along the border of the land of fire and the land of waves, there the village feared him as a omen for being able to things out of objects. chased away from the only home he knew the young boy made his way through the land of fire while scavenging what we could to survive. Before finding Sakura and Hikari.

Family: Unknown since he was too young to remember them

Appearance: (before joining sakura) Light purple unkempt hair reaching the length of his waist, lightly tan skin with a large scar across his nose, grey eyes and slightly skinny figure. Dressed in torn and dirty clothing, a red with black trimmings T-shirt and black baggy short pants along with worn out slippers.

Strength: Making traps, cooking something edible out of just about anything, strong stomached

Fave quote: "If I stand still it is like death to me, so I keep moving no matter the pain I feel."


End file.
